


Mother Dearest

by Boxcar_Kid



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Comfort Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, From his mom, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lemongrab needs a hug, Okay wow this is sad, Panic Attacks, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Lives, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Slight fluff, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, Wrote this at 3am, and i cant let go of him, autistic writer, for some reason, i clung to lemongrab, i like tagging, lemongrab is feral, mild panic attack, sorta - Freeform, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxcar_Kid/pseuds/Boxcar_Kid
Summary: Lemongrab is not feeling too well, and by too well, i mean he feels bad. Like a twisting sensation deep in his throat. He almost feels like crying, but cant quite get it out.Or,The feral lemon is afraid of many things, and these are some one shots (that are loosely connected) of him being afraid, and others comforting him (post-cannon)
Relationships: Earl of Lemongrab & Earl of Lemongrab, Earl of Lemongrab/Lumpy Space Princess, Princess Bubblegum & Earl of Lemongrab
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorta kinda spoliers ig. The show has ended, but just in case for some reason someone hasnt seen it.

He knew everything would be fine, everything always seemed to turn out fine for him and everyone else. 'Thats _just how it works'._ The Earl of Lemongrab (the third? he doesnt feel like a third, but he doesnt feel like a _first_ either.) thinks to himself, somewhat disorently. The thoughts in his head have always been at least a little jumbled around in there, but now he felt like he couldnt even think without these wretched thoughts appearing and scaring-and/or-confusing him.

His brain was a mess.

Somewhere in between realizing he _is_ his own abuser and he is also his brother (but at the same time, not at all), and almost seeing the whole world split apart by GOLB; he has somewhat tamed his sour attitude, while still managing to keep a kinda lemon-y flavor to himself. It was all getting to be a little much for him.

He had tried to talk to his girlfriend about this, and although she adored him, and wanted to help, she just couldnt give him the right kind of support he needed right now. And so, like any responsible girlfriend would, Lumpy Space Princess called _his mother._

And she would be here any minute. Its not that he didnt like her, but, like all her candy subjects, he was somewhat afraid of her. (Even though she was a much better person than she once was.)

He really did 'love' his mother, in his own strange sour-y sense, but admitting it made his head start hurting. 

Lemongrab sighed, struggling to fully come back to reality from his thoughts. He hated this. The moments where his brain would stop and he would feel helpless and sad. It happened so often, he used to think thats how lemons were _supossed to feel_.

He thought the princess _wanted_ him to feel hurt.

maybe she did. Maybe thats all he was to her. Just an empty, useless painful joke for her to laugh at (even though she had made it abundantly clear that was not the case _multiple times now._ )

The more he thought of his creator, the more he wanted to dissapear. The bad thoughts gave him a terrible headache, so terrible, he curled up on the floor of his bathroom to stop himself from thinking anything at all. 

It didnt work.

It only made the thoughts _worse._

Lemongrabs breathing almost halted entirely when he heard something in the castle, and he couldnt help vaguely remembering Lemonjon, and his saccrifice that he both knew everything, and nothing about.

they were only memories he couldnt place. He thought of the candy the other lemon had left behind, and how it fed all of his citizens for a long time. Would he be more helpful as lemon candy? Everyone would be happier if he could be candy instead of being himself?

*

Although Bonnie didnt think she had 'motherly instincts' they were deffinetly there. Or some 6th sense of when things were getting worse in some way. 

This was one of those times. 

As soon as Princess has gotten the 'distress' call from LSP, she knew (and at this point, _could sense)_ something was up. So, of course, she made her way too the Earls recidence. 

The lemon-gaurds let her in easy, but the real problem was finding her sour son. If he was as upset as LSP had made him out be, then she had to be careful not to frighten him. 

But, of course, bursting into the bathroom like a worried mother hen didnt help much. 

Princess Bubblegum watched as her son broke down into tears, curled up by the corner of the room. She was almost frozen in place, but it was clear that he needed her right now. Or at least _someone._

The candy princess carefully closed the door, and wordlessly made her way to the hunched up lemon, and crouched down beside him. 

He looked terrible. As if he was one second away from _really_ snapping. She didnt want to upset him by touching him (lemongrab didnt always like touching) so instead she waited.

she waited for him to calm down, (if only slightly) she waited for him to realize she was there, and she waited for him snap back out of his own brain. It took a little longer than usual, but she didnt mind.

lemongrab sat up, looking frightened like a small child, but wouldnt meet Bonnies eye.

"Earl." 

He could feel his lemon heart pounding. she sounded too serious. He didnt like that.

"I know youre scared, but i cant help you unless you tell me whats on your mind" Bubblegum said carefully, as if talking to a child. 

The lemon made a noise in his throat. He didnt even know where to start. Lets see,

"Imm not sure i should- should even beeee alivee." he stated in a quieter voice then regular.

Bonnie felt her heart stop. This was _her_ creation. Her _son._ How could she let it get this bad? This was all her fault, he would never forgive her-

wait, stop. _'Nows not the time.'_ she mentally screamed.

"okay. Alright, um, have you ever, uh, acted on these thoughts?"

lemongrab stayed silent.

"I-i promise, if you have, i wont be mad at you. I just wanna help." Bonnie said, Reaching to grab lemongrabs hand, but never touching him.

"yes" he said, eyes glued to the floor. ' _In this very bathroom'_ he mentally noted. 

She seemed saddened by this. He didnt want to look at his mother, but if he did, he would be able to see the tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Lemongrab,-Earl, i just.. i wish- in the past, i was there for you and- can i give you a hug?"

there was too many emotions in the room, words failing the Princess, thoughts failing the Earl. 

It took a minute for him to comprehend what was being asked of him, and even longer to figure out if he wanted to be touched or not. 

Without saying anything, lemongrab wrapped his arms around the princess, as she hugged back (much to carefully, like she might break him if she put anymore presure into the hug).

there was an almost peaceful silence hung in the air.

"iii.. i love you, mother gumm" 

she smiled fondly.

"i love you too"

They both smiled into the hug, it was the first one the mother and son have ever shared.

and the very first one The Earl of Lemongrab has ever been a part of.


	2. Bad Dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn checks up on Lemongrab, and they have a "sleepover" at the earls castle. Finn insists he doesnt pity lemongrab, and thinks hes an interesting guy, but lemongrab has doubts. And those doubts manifest in a dream (or- well, nightmare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how to write hurt/comfort bc i only hurt lmao

Finn stood beside Lemongrabs bed, silently watching him. To anyone else, this would look creepy. But to them, this was a fairly regular occurence.

Princess Bubblegum had found him a few days ago, worse then ever, but in a way that no one expected. 

Bonnie said he wanted to die.

when Finn heard that, he immedietly wanted to go check on him. Even if he got kicked out right after, it didnt matter to him. 

Although Finn was no longer ' _bound to the sword'_ he was still bound to his heart. And his heart said check on the lemon-man. 

Finn sighed, and sat on the floor beside the others bed, and waited. When Lemongrab first fell asleep, Finn said he would protect him. (even if there wasnt much to _protect_ _from_ anymore.)

*

It must have been two hours when The earl finally woke up, and when he did, he looked anything but pleased. 

Lemongrab shot up, bringing his knees to his chest, and lowering his chin onto his knees (Long nose also laying on his knees) making him look like a scared child. 

Finn frowned, ' _that doesnt look good'_. 

"Hey, dude? You alright Lemon-man?"

the 'lemon-man' made no attempt to answer.

"Right. Dumb question.. Alright, can i sit up there with you?" The human asked, determined to at least semi-help this overgrown lemon child.

Lemongrab thought for a moment, then slightly scooted over for Finn to sit beside him. 

"What was it, a bad dream? yeah i get those alot, wanna talk about it?" Finn asked, trying to remain confident, and pretending to know what he was doing.

"mmmmmm.. i dreamm... i dream of death. For me, by myy own two haandds" Lemongrab started. Thats all he ever dreams about anymore. 

Finn frowned deeply. Although it _was_ what Finn expected to hear, he still didnt like hearing it. 

"Yeah dude. Im really sorry you have to have dreams like that. It sometimes helps me to draw my dreams. You got some paper?" Finna asked, keeping his voice soft.

Lemongrab pointed at his bed-side-table, where some paper and pens sat. The human patted his lemon friends shoulder, then passed him a pen and paper. 

The Earl frowned. Normally he did _not_ like being touched, but he was so mentally exhausted, that it didnt really matter to him. (Or maybe he was just getting better about that sort of thing?)

He began drawing, but nothing like he saw in his dreams. Just angry scribbles of colored ink. 

Finn watched him curiously. It didnt exactly look like a 'dream', more like how he was feeling. 

Lemongrab did not like thinking about his dreams, or his feelings, or his feelings in his dreams. It all made him want to scream. Or tear up his drawing and start crying. The harder he thought about it, the more he just wanted to curl up and die. 

"Mmmmnn... Done." Lemongrab mumbled somewhat bitterly, handing Finn the paper. It was ripped and shredded from the pen being pressed much to hard, but other than that, the paper was almost completely black.

"So, is this what you feel like all the time?" 

"Yes" 

Finn sighed, ' _at least hes honest'_.

"I think you should get some more sleep. Maybe it wont be as bad this time? I can stay here if you want" the human offered. It was the least he could do for his troubled friend. 

Lemongrab frowned and told the other to just go home. He wanted to be alone for now, and someone watching him sleep was a little weird (he finally got why no one else liked it). 

Finn didn't want to leave lemon-friend alone in this state, but left anyways. He could come back and deal with this in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self projection bc i feel bad again. And i feel like me and Lemongrabs struggles are very similar, and Finn and Lemongrabs traumas (with parents) are also kinda similar.
> 
> I kinda want to make this into a full story? Like where he gets better??? But idunno..


	3. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemongrab hangs out in Princess Bubblegums castle, and has a talk with his mothers girlfriend, Marceline the Vampire Queen.
> 
> They have alot more in common then you would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the SU movie sound track while writing this chapter, and specifically was listening to 'found' . So that's the inspiration ig.

Lemongrab sat quietly at a table in his mother's castle. They had become significantly closer recently, and she adored having him over. He softly tapped on the chair he was sitting in, growing a bit restless. Bonnibel said she needed to get someone, and she would be right back, but it felt like id been ages since she left. The lemon man sighed softly and rested his head into the table. He waited a few more minutes, almost deciding to leave, when the castles doors opened. 

Bonnibel Bubblegum walked inside of her castle, with her girlfriend, Marceline, walking slightly behind her. They made eye contact for a minute, but Lemongrab looked away. He knew of their relationship, and didn't know what to think. His mother was very different from the vampire, so he couldn't understand how they would work out. Although, him and LSP were practically polar opposites, so maybe it wasn't that odd.

One of the chairs in front of him was pulled out and someone sat in front of him. He figured it was Marcey, but didnt really want to check. She was quite intimidating to him. 

"Uh.. Hi." She said akwardly as Bonnie nodded for her to keep talking. 

"Im uh, Marceline, but you probably knew that. You can just call me Marcey though. Or anything else really. Im super chill, I dont mind." She said leaning back in her chair, trying not to seem nervous. 

Lemongrab put his head up to face her. He studied her face for a moment and then let out a quiet "Hi" not knowing what else to say.

Marceline paused for a minute, trying to gather all her thoughts in one place. 

"Sooo... I heard you've been having a bit of a rough time, yeah?" She said watching him avert his eyes from her. 

"I suppose so." The lemon said blankly.

"You know, I used to be like that. Always scared of what was gonna come next, and thinking of the past way to much." 

"But it just wasn't a good way to live, ya know? Always thinking about what would have happend if something different happened. It just made me miserable. Kinda like how you are now, right?" She asked looking at him with a sad smile. 

He nodded slightly. Miserable wasnt exactly the word he would use, as he didnt feel it was that bad yet. 

"Well.." she started "i just wanted to let you know its gonna be okay." 

"It uh.. may not seem like it now, but things will work themselves out, just like they always do. Maybe it'll take awhile. And maybe you'll need some help getting there, but its gonna be okay someday. Someday you'll feel better. You just have to wait for it. Don't go doing anything stupid, okay? I mean it."

Marceline had no clue where she stood with Lemongrab. She saw him as a step-son figure, but she had no clue how he felt about her.

Lemongrab just saw her as an extra mom. It was nice to have someone caring about him. And he could tell she really did. Maybe, with a little help from his mom, and his now other mom, his friends, and of course his girlfriend Lumpy Space Princess, maybe things would be okay. 

Maybe he could feel better one day. He just had to wait for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! I didnt want to make it to long and drawn out, because it would make it seem rlly shitty, so I decided to end it here. And you can't convince me Marceline doesn't have ptsd from the zombies thing or hunting vampires, or seeing her mom die. Of course she does . I just think it would be nice to for him to relate to someone who partly understands what he's going through. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it! Go ahead and leave a comment or something if it was good or not lol.
> 
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> i see myself alot in lemongrab, i guess.  
> .  
> .  
> Im sorry if the writting was subpar, i am (as always) writting this on my phone, and the more stir crazy from being at home and seeing the world spiral out of control i get, the worse this over-whelming urge to feel something gets. Writting helps i suppose. Tell me if theirs any mistakes, please.  
> also, i lowkey blacked out when writting this i guess??? yeah i like blacked out for 2 hours. Anyways, this is not as fluffy as i wanted it to be. I guess im pent up with a lot of emotions?


End file.
